Bareris Anskuld
Bareris Anskuld is a human bard . As a bard he worshippes Oghma and Milil. Appearance Though Bareris is truly Thayan, he stopped shaving the wheat blonde hair from his head. He can move with a duelist's catlike grace . Weapon / Magical Abilities Bareris weapon of choice is the sword swinging at his hip in a worn leather scabbard and, in a way, the silver-stringed yarting slung across his back . He also carries a small dagger. Bareris later gives his yarting to a band of gnolls as fee for their help in his pursuit of Tammith' captors. By singing a quick phrase and sketching an arcane figure in the air with a free hand, he can call forth a plume of noxious vapor to cloud an opponent. He can also sing a floating orb of light into being to light his way. Bareris had mastered a variety of bardly songs or spells, such as: *a battle-cry infused with the magic of his voice thus sending vitalizing surges through his body, calming and clearing his mind, *a song that can transport a single person several yards in a random direction, *an enchantment of speed, *a charm to augment his force of personality, letting him appear a shade taller and handsomer, thus a more likeable and trustable, *a battle cry with thunderous boom, capable of bruising flesh and cracking bone, *a song forming an empathic bond between him and an animal, such as his horse, *a song of universal tongue, enabling him to understand and speak any human or beastly language. Personality Bareris is gentle and compassionate, which are very un-Thayan traits. This shows in his desperate journey to find and rescue his love, Tammith Iltazyarra. His effort to help a child in the streets of Bezantur almost gets him killed by the undead child-thing and his partner warrior. Background Bareris is of Mulan descent. He spent 6 yrs abroad, working as a mercenary, fighting dragon worshippers, hobgoblins and reavers of every stripe. During his wanderings Bareris evolved his nick for bardly magic into a genuinely formidable talent. He became a quite powerful bard and a strong swordsman , his reflexes honed from countless battles and skirmishes . He loves Tammith Iltazyarra since childhood. History After his traveling years, Bareris returns to Bezantur only to find his love Tammith had sold herself into slavery. He finds Tammith captive of Red Wizards moving towards Delhumide. Unfortunately, his first attempt at freeing Tammith fails. When he tries to flee from the Red Wizards, Gnolls find and hide him. Bareris convinces the gnolls to help him get into Delhumide where the hopes to find and rescue Tammith. They find a portal in one of the buildings through which Bareris reaches an underground fortress. He finds Tammith in a chamber - already transformed into a vampire by the undead creature Xingax - and almost gets bitten by her . Xingax finds the two and forces Tammith to drink from her former lover. Bareris escapes though by injuring Tammith and her master and escapes into the mountains. Notes Category:Humans Category:Bards Category:Inhabitants of Thay Category:Inhabitants of Bezantur